User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
ARCHIVES * Before 10-2006 * Oct 20, 2006-Oct 26, 2006 ---- ---- LoC's State, Local Gov't Links Election update OK. I'll do an intro for Breaking News. What about the Election 2006 article. That page acts like it's locked, but it might be a better spot than GOP, no? :First off, it better not be locked to you, it's only supposed to be locked to anons...also, I don't see a problem posting truthiness that important every where you can...or at least link to it from several places...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:30, 8 November 2006 (UTC) : Subdir is great. I'll put it there. Changes, tweaking, etc. welcome. --seaRob 19:28, 8 November 2006 (UTC) The gospels User CJ1031 has added his name to the lists of gospels in the bible several time, i delete it each time, but he/she replaces it every week or so. I'm Almost Back Hey, its midterm time, so Ive got a lot of work, I havent forgotten about the truthiness, youre just not going to see a whole lot of me this week.--Lewser 07:27, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me, I kept seeing it when i was lurking, but forgetting to respond. And it looks like all the other sysops have dissapeared, too.--Lewser 07:34, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Jason and Charlie I have a feeling this race might get a good spot on the Midterm Midtacular tonight. Great pic and caption for the debate. --seaRob 22:33, 7 November 2006 (UTC) : I hope Huffington picks up on it. We have a couple of timely posts on here now. And maybe I should get off of here for a while and post some links to this stuff on my long-neglected but PR-5 blog. --seaRob 23:01, 7 November 2006 (UTC) : Love the idea of victory party pics. I think I know right where to look (as you might have guessed if you clicked to my blog), but if you already have something, so ahead and upload it. --seaRob 00:26, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, Florida! Appears to be a very strange place. --seaRob 07:19, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Bill Gates Ooooh Yeah check that 1337 n3r|)y 5417 0u7--Rr-Master-Tweak 23:18, 6 November 2006 (UTC) : BillG in Africa: Hoping to meet Angelina Jolie? --seaRob 23:25, 6 November 2006 (UTC) A Life Lol, I wish. Ive just had a lot of work thats piled up that I need to get done. I've been coming by and looking at the RecentChanges page every now and then, in case theres another influx of factionistas. But it looks really quiet. By the way, you look very familiar, I could have sworn I saw you on TV somewhere...CSPAN?--Lewser 01:07, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :Haha, ah, I see. Now the name "Fuzzy" takes on a completely different meaning...unless of course, thats what it was intended to mean. As for "mods"...thats not as cool as "syscops" or "Stephen's Angels", but that will do, as long as we get to be called, "The Mod Squad"--Lewser 01:35, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Wow, I didn't think of it like that at all, but, in a way, we are supposed to be on a side, the side of truthiness. And to be honest, I don't really think the voting will continue to work if Fuzzy, You, or I stop voting. With the exception of a few, not many people are regularly voting as it is.--Lewser 04:55, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :::That is disturbingly accurate.--Lewser 20:41, 5 November 2006 (UTC) DitT tag is Ditt tags being in the Wikipedophilia category intentional? if so does a mod placing a DitT tag on your page mean the same thing as a truthiness deficient tag? Is it an indication of randomness or non colbert centric though or self love? Schweitzer caption I was getting hungry and tired and couldn't think of anything funny for the caption. Love the one you gave it. Thanks. --seaRob 04:40, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Beer O'clock Attention all inhabitants of this trip through wikiality this is your Captain speaking, The TV's are on and i've finished my donut, its officially Beer O'clock! You've approximately one half hour until Beer Thirty. So, relax and enjoy the trip! Thank you, that is all. Just saw what you did... ...with [Template:Liberal, and I must say I wish i had thought to do something like that.--Lewser 00:32, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Well, his page only has two warnings, and assuming we're playing by the rules of Wikiality and America's Pastime, hes got one chance left. But...if your finger just happens to slip and ban him, I just may be conveniently off alphabetizing my underwear drawer or something.--Lewser 00:39, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::I wasn't defending him, i just thought it was just those two articles that he lifted. If there were more, thats more than three and he was very deserving of a ban.--Lewser 00:49, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, youre right. Not only did he violate the sanctity of the Wiki system, but he cheapened this tube of the internets with his nonsense. I also now noticed that he actually didnt use truthiness in anything, everything was lifted from uncyclopedia. Haha, now i think he should have been banned infinitely.--Lewser 01:08, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, the rules are pretty vague, which works out well for the admins, since we have the power, and the power to interpret them to fit the occasion. If something came from another source, it can't be considered Colbert-centric...unless of course, that source is Colbert related. But, since it will probably be from ColbertNation, we can just put it with the other CN stuff. Anyway, I gotta get outta here, I shall return in a few hours.--Lewser 01:16, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Question I'm gonna use that platypus photo if ok?. Platypus --Chief Reefer 22:26, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Montana on Featured Page article page Sorry to bother you about it, but Montana isn't on the list of featured pages on the main article page of the Feature section. Am I missing something? --seaRob 03:44, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Oooooo...creepy... Okay, get outta here, ive got nothing to do except play a good game of "find the smell"--Lewser 01:07, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :Welcome back, I cant believe i missed yet another bad voter--Lewser 02:20, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Ill be back Hey, ive gotta run out for a couple hours, so if you need me...um...I wont be here.--Lewser 22:50, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :And I have returned. As you may have noticed, I just made a template for those articles that have picked up a filthy liberal slant to them. Template:Liberal. Feel free to edit as you see fit.--Lewser 00:56, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Hawaii Time Rollback Hey, sorry I wasn't around to do the Hawaii time rollback. Im on the east coast, so that would have been about 5am for me, and I just got myself back on a somewhat normal sleeping schedule.--Lewser 15:39, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I think its a cruel joke that preys upon the sensibility of the weak minded. In other words, its awesome. Seriously though, its great and so is the Emergency Broadcasting Page!--Lewser 15:52, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Hey now, lets not get too crazy, I think im required to report you for insulting The Greatest President ever, under the Patriot Act...or maybe the McCarthy acts...or something...--Lewser 16:24, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::Alright, well, good luck, and remember not to get too close to Michael Moore when he is eating. Heh...fat.--Lewser 16:46, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Heh, thats cool, Ill try to step up my presence today, and try to check in more regularly whilst doing my paper-writing.--Lewser 19:18, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey, i just got back and im going to have to run out again in about 20 mins or so. I checked the irc thing, and there was a whole room full of untruthy individuals and uncyclopedia was mentioned often, so I wet myself quietly and left. I guess I missed it.--Lewser 22:22, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Picture on Hockey Article The picture of Colbert's jersey retirement that I added to the hockey article is kinda messed up as it appears on the article page, but when you click it, it appears fine. Is there anything you can do? --DeagleSteagle Winning Featured Articles I thought it was up there, but I don't see it. It should go up there though, maybe with an addition that an article will be protected as long as its on the front page. Or, if you want to add to it, make suggestions on the talk page and it will be unlocked. I just dont want to block any possible good content. Btw, Ive been protecting articles against unregistered use. Ill fix those now.--Lewser 18:50, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I moved it to its own number thing, and add an addition, what do you think?--Lewser 19:00, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I figure that someone might have some really good additions to an article, or if Dr.Colbert talks about a topic that we have a featured article on, people should be able to add to it. And I dont think anyone can get removing a tag for a featured article past us. The only problem that I may see, is if someone updates it with content that isn't bad, but it isnt good, and then it becomes a judgement call as to whether or not to keep it. Oh, and I might need to reword it, but I meant that even after the article is removed from the Main Page, it will still be protected until someone adds a comment of something worthy to add, and then it will be locked again after they update it.--Lewser 19:14, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::Okay then, to the Wikiality talk:Admin Board...this may be the last time I post on this page...I think I will miss it...Memories, Like the corners of my mind, Misty water covered memories, Of the way we were...ahem...I don't think I should or will ever do that again.--Lewser 19:49, 29 October 2006 (UTC) House MD? Hey can you add to it? cause im half asleep and really cant make it more funny.--Rr-Master-Tweak 23:18, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ¡Cómo muy es afortunado para usted que usted está aquí! "How very it is fortunate for you that you are here!" This seems kinda weird to me, but maybe it's my TexMex (also you are using the formal usted, this situation would call for tú since you aren't at a job interview or talking to a cop). I would say "Cómo muy afortunado para tú, porque tú está aquí!" or "How very fortunate for you, because you are here!" :Both are "tú." Sorry, it's too close to the time change and I am tired. --Fuzzy 03:29, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::Ohhhhh, I just got it! " is on the menu at wikiality.com!" Is that right? Then use "<> es en el menú a wikiality.com." If not, then let me know. Voting irregularities Amazing catch. I would not have checked user contribs.--Lewser 05:26, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :Yikes. I guess I thought I had to do something in case one of the admins got overzelous and didnt read their messages. But I shouldnt have been thinking...I should have been gutting. Sorry.--Lewser 18:24, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Nice catch. --Fuzzy 18:53, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Iraqslogan Thank you. Feels free to add as the Whitehouse come up with more truthiness. Ace-o-aces 05:53, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Un-american Templates? The hockey related template categorizes articles as Un-American. Should the Canadian/Australian/Irish/British/etc templates do the same? --Thruth Monger 08:03, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Touching self. I made a few adjustments. Is there a better picture to use?, I can't quite make out what that one is. Ace-o-aces 15:27, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks, re DHS What's so scary about it all is that it's so difficult to distinguish the truty names of some of the agencies from the real names. --seaRob 18:26, 28 October 2006 (UTC) * names. I think they already did steal the names from someplace like this... But my gut tells me that one of these is the place where Jeff Gannon is hiding out. Thanks also for the redirect on RNC. You're so quick. That article is a stub so if you or anyone else would like to add to it, go for it. I have a few notions, but I'm working on a brief article for Ken Mehlman, so that will take a bit. Oh, and how about a template for Beacon of Truthiness? I fear that these things are growing uncontrollably, but there might be some utility to that one for folks like Mehlman, RNC, and others. (I'm thinking of a variation of the 20th Century Fox or Fox News logo as a graphic.) -- seaRob 21:45, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Nerdvanity Stephen would be proud. --Thruth Monger 01:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Main Page Manilow barker It's not 11:30 in Hawaii yet! OK. No more "Forgotten War" I was really only intending to add a link for Ted Turner on the Colorado page, but got carried away with that admittedly random notion of a "Forgotten War" that was about the only thing on the page. No more of that. (Although I do like the Killer Slopes section.) --seaRob 20:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) : So, what do you think about moving the randomness of Colorado invades Utah to its own admittedly random article? It does, at least, have some interesting possibilities of revealing some truthiness about both Utah's theocracy and regional Colorado rivalries like Denver/Boulder vs. Colorado Springs. But I agree that it would be too much for either the Colorado or Utah article. : That way, the real map for CO could be replaced and the randomness of the "invasion" would be only a minor link on the page. --seaRob 21:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks - Chicagoland I'm still new, appreciate the fix! --Nickinglis 17:52, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :He's on top of his game and is a valuable asset to the community. He's valued by all. --uno 06:32, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Too Facty You think the Catholic Church entry is too facty? Seems that way to me...just wondering *I assume you no longer think it is too facty? As a self-proclaimed devout Roman Catholic, Stephen is unapologetically pro-Catholic so I thought the article should reflect that. The stuff about NAMBLA (while funny) just seemed very out of place given Stephen's devotion to Catholicism. --user:elledarcy 5 November 2006 11-2-2006 Sports Report They showed the clip of Colbert's Sports Report before the Spirit game tonight. So, I should be able to adequately update the OHL-related pages. However, I will add the Sports Report recap to the Stephen Colbert's Sports Update site so it can be mentioned along with the others he has done thus far. --DeagleSteagle Vote here for MOD of the Year!!! #--Chief Reefer 10:10, 5 November 2006 (UTC) #--Cliftoris, if for no other reason, then for coming up with the script for "Serpents on Yonder Trireme" for my BAMF article. three cheers for Homer! Would you and the other sysops like... some username@wikiality.com email addies? I might eventually sell them, but for now I can give out as many free ones as i like and that extends to the sysops/mods. --uno 04:00, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :I posted in the admin section about it. I'm awaiting the response. --uno 06:29, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Headline No problem ... Bush Dissolves Congress is okay ... Rumsfeld also resigned ... that's big news too.